


Caress

by starblossoms59



Series: Tsukihana Musings [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Tsukihana Kagura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: The Tsukihana Festival was coming to a close, closing the chapter on yet another year full of hopes and wishes.“Ahh, we didn’t win!”-Morihito and Sora talk about the past.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Series: Tsukihana Musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Still full of Ivesta 2 spoilers.
> 
> Set in the present portion of the play.

The Tsukihana Festival was coming to a close, closing the chapter on yet another year full of hopes and wishes.

"Ahh, we didn't win!" Sora stretched his arms out to his sides, mouth widening to let out a loud yawn.

"We sure didn't," Ren mused.

"Yes." Morihito smiled. "But we still had fun, didn't we?"

Sora giggled. "It's kind of hard to not enjoy myself when I'm with you guys!"

"Dancing with everyone's always tons of fun!" Nozomu agreed. "And meeting with the other nations and seeing them dance too is just, like…" He threw his hands in the air. "BLAM! So cool!"

"Let's keep the _blams_ to a minimum for now, okay?" Soushi scolded. "I'm sure everyone's exhausted. It'd be best if we were to get some rest."

"Yes," Ren agreed. "We have lots of things to do tomorrow, after all…"

"Yeah, you're right." Nozomu sighed. "Alright, off to bed then! Night guys! Come on, Ren."

"Good night, everyone." Ren bowed before departing with Nozomu, the two giggling about something or another as they headed for their room.

"Cute as always, our juniors are," Morihito chuckled when they were out of earshot.

"Hmph." A pale eye watched as the silver and burgundy-haired boys disappeared into the darkness. "I'm just glad they're okay, after remembering all of that."

"Ah, our memories from our past life, yeah?" Morihito smiled bitterly. "It's kind of surreal, isn't it? That this isn't the first time we've met."

"Yeah." Soushi turned. "…Sora has seemed a bit off since then, though."

Morihito gazed to the side. Sora was standing a few steps away, back faced to them, seemingly gazing up at the moon.

"Yeah…"

Soushi nudged his shoulder. "Go check on him."

"Eh?"

"I think you're the best one to do it, if it's about what happened back then."

Morihito was silent.

"Alright, I'm going to turn in." Soushi turned, arm raising to give a backhanded wave. "Night, Mori."

"Ah…good night, Sou." Morihito watched as Soushi vanished into the shadows before turning towards the boy staring off into the distance.

Sora made no move when Morihito walked up beside him.

"Something on your mind, Sora?"

"I've just been thinking," he said. "About the memories we got back during rehearsal, I mean."

Fragmented visions of the past—of the previous life Morihito had with the others—flashed through his mind. "Ah, right…"

"…The _kagura_. That…I—no, the me in the past. He was the one who originally danced that, wasn't he? To calm the volcano."

Silence.

"This festival was made possible partially because of my past self," Sora murmured. "I'm able to dance with Mori and Sou and everyone else like this because back then, I tried so hard to protect everyone…"

"Sora…"

"I'm sorry, Mori." Pale hands reached up and rested on Morihito's cheeks. Auburn eyes gazed up into pale green. "I lied to you, on the volcano."

"I know." His tone was steady, but his voice was shaking. "I…knew from the moment I left you that I'd never see you again."

"But now we're here together." Sora smiled. "I'm able to sing, dance, laugh, and smile…I'm finally able to go to school with everyone and get jealous whenever you and Sou get love letters and I don't and dote on my cute _kouhais_ , Nozomu and Ren." His cheeks glimmered with tears. "I can finally wake up and feel the grass, breathe in the fresh air, and look at the sky every single day—this beautiful sky full of so much color and life, of joy and sorrow…"

His shoulders shook as he finally broke down into a soft sob, hair falling into his face as tears continued to well in his eyes. Morihito placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, his thumb gently rubbing circles on exposed skin—a quiet, and subtle, but much welcomed gesture of reassurance.

"I'm so happy. I'm just…I'm really happy is all..!"

"Sora…"

Sora wiped his eyes. "I'm okay," he sniffled.

Morihito gave the other a long, tender gaze. Then, slowly, his hands trailed down Sora's forearms. With a touch as gentle as cotton, he laced his fingers between Sora's and brought the boy's hands down in front of their chests. Then he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of an exposed shoulder.

"It's okay, Sora." He squeezed Sora's hands. "I'm here. You're here. You, Sou, Ren, Nozomu, and I…we're all here now. Together."

"Mori…"

"I was a coward back then," Morihito admitted. "I wasn't able to tell you all the things I wanted to say, do all the things I wanted to do. I wasn't able to share my melodies with you, or take you to gaze at the sky as much as I wanted, or even watch you smile as much as I wanted to."

"Mori, you…"

"But I'm not afraid anymore." Morihito smiled. "Now that I'm here with you again, that I remember everything I wanted to do, I won't lose again." He brought Sora's hands up, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "So Sora…will you continue to dance with me?"

Auburn eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "I don't want to _just_ dance with Mori though," he whispered. "I want to be able to dance, sing, laugh, and cry with him. With everyone else too!" A wide smile spread across his face. "Let's create a song and dance that will make everyone's hearts explode with happiness!"

Morihito snickered. "Let's do that then."

"Then it's a deal!"

The laughter that followed filled the air, causing the cool night air to swell with the warmth of an everlasting promise, a vow forged by emotions that transcended time itself.

"Sora," Morihito finally said. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Sora squeezed Morihito's fingers. "Let's go then."

The two walked hand in hand, the butterflies in their chests dancing like blossoms in the wind.

Although neither of them were the King of Flowers, it was undeniable that they were the kings of each other's hearts.


End file.
